The Assistant
by Infinitegirl108
Summary: AU: Maka was just a normal girl with an almost normal life, everyday was the same, well that was until she met Mr. Big shot himself Soul Eater Evans.Now she as to endure working for the big man as an assistant. Will tensions rise and will a Romance gradually start? Only way to find out is if you read ! Rated M for later chapters and mild cursing.


The assistant

Chapter 1 Working for the big man himself

Ages: Maka, 21 Wes, 30 Soul, 23

It was a brutal evening. There was snow on every block, and the streets were pitch black. The only thing I could hear was my faint breathing and the obnoxious noise of cars passing by. It was nearly 20 degrees outside, and I was stuck walking in the snow on my way to work. It wasn't so bad, at least I had a coat this time.

"Evening Wes," I said softly to my boss as I walked through the door.

"Evening Maka, man the weather sure is bad out there huh," He replied while cleaning up the bar.

"Sure as hell is, I could barley walk out there!" I yelled playfully.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we," He teased.

"Mhm," I nodded in agreement.

Wes Evans, my boss, my almost closest friend and my most favorite Violinist. He's not a bad person once you get to know him. Tall, slim, with shark like teeth, astounding crimson eyes and hair as white as snow. Almost every girl I've known has fallen for him, almost every girl. He's just got some hidden flaws I've never seen, nor herd about. He pays me juste nough so that I can afford to stay in college and pay rent, and sometimes let's me sleep in the attic, upstairs of the bar just so I don't have to walk to work. I work as a cocktail waitress, at a jazz bar that Wes owns. It's not bad at all, unless some drunkies get into a fight, and it's the only place I can work since I still haven't finished school yet.

I ran away from home when I was 18, to get away from my whore of a father. I had no where to go, but I did have some money to start a new life. I rented a house and attended college. Then I started to realize I didn't have enough money to afford both, and thats when I met Wes. He took me in like a lost puppy, feeding me, giving me a place to stay and some money to get by. We became really good friends and very close co-workers and we still are. I just wish I would get to know him a little more since he barley talks about himself or his family.

"Yo Maka these people aren't just going to serve themselves you know," Wes yelled out loudly.

"Oh! um sorry I was just thinking about something," I replied with a hint of worry in my voice.

"It's okay just get back to work kay?" Wes ordered.

"Kay" I answered.

We may have our fun and games now and then but its no laughing matter when it comes to the bar. Ever since Wes has been getting a lot more customers lately we've never been able to take a breather.

"Oh yeah, and be on the look out for a new piano player today since we lost are old one," Wes added.

"Really? Now where were you able to find yourself a new piano player?" I asked with a slight smirk on my face.

"It's my little secret," He taunted

"Whatever," I barked.

~~~~~~~~*x****x****x***~~~~~~~~

"Ugh, where the hell is this guy!" I murmured to my self still awaiting for the pianist's arrival.

I nearly waited for hours just to see this guy show up. Maybe I missed him while I was helping somebody.

"Any luck yet?" Wes asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Nope, not a single person who looks like a pianist here," I answered back

"Well keep looking, I'm sure he's coming, he should be waiting by the door," He added

"Alright," I replied

Minutes started to past, then hours until I saw someone funny looking walk through the door. As he started to strip himself from his heavy coat I got a good glimpse of him. Tall, slim, shark like teeth, remarkable crimson eyes and hair as white as snow. Kind of fits a description of somebody I know I chuckled to myself. He looks exactly like Wes but a bit younger, maybe my age.

"Um excuse me sir may I help you?" I asked the the young man.

"Ah, no thanks I'm looking for the owner, know him?" He replied.

Yep, he's gotta be the new pianist.

"Oh! of course right this way sir."

"Thanks."

I practically lead him through the whole bar just to find Wes. This guy had this care free look on his face that I couldn't help but notice while we were walking. He's very good looking too now that I got a good look at him.

"Oh Maka thank god, did you find him?" Wes asked still a bit worried.

"Yep right here," I answered with relief.

"SOUL! Man it's good to see ya hows it been" Wes nearly shouted and gave the young man a large hug.

"I'm good and would you stop hugging me your gonna choke me god damn it." He answered.

I just stood there, a bit surprised at the fact that he knows this piano player. Usually Wes hardly keeps contact with any of the Jazz players, but I guess it's different this time.

"Right, Maka this is my younger brother Soul," Wes announced with joy.

I froze, like a deer in headlights. It felt as if I've just been slapped in the face. Soul... SOUL EATER EVANS! THE WORLD'S GREATEST PIANIST!? Not only that but he's related to my boss!

"Wait do you mean-" I responded right before I was cut off.

"Yep the one and only, Soul Eater Evans," Wes replied while I was still in shock.

"Hey man keep your voice down if people knew I was doing gig here they'd flip" Soul warned Wes.

"Sorry man, well anyways this is my employee and co-worker Maka," Wes stated.

"Nice to meet you," Soul greeted as he stuck out his hand.

"Uh.. Thanks, you too," was all I could manage to say.

"Well Soul you better hit the stage your almost up," Wes ordered Soul.

"Right we'll chit chat after I'm done," He replied.

All I could do was watch him walk up to the small stage as I was still stunned to know that Wes was Soul's older brother.

~~~~~~~~*x****x****x***~~~~~~~~

"Great job up there you almost sounded as good as you did back then," Wes chuckled.

"Shut up at least I make ten times more than what you do," Soul snorted coldly.

"Whatever, so how's business doing, any news?" Wes asked.

"It's not good, I lost my assistant," Soul groaned.

"Again? What is it now the third one this month?" Wes laughed.

"No, the second one this month, if I don't find an assistant soon there probably gonna shut me down," Soul sighed heavily.

"Wow that's fucked up," Wes said, then this ugly smirk appeared on his face, giving me the impression that something I was about to regret was going to happen."I have an Idea why don't you make Maka your assistant, she's really good at managing things and can solve any problem."

"What!" I shrieked with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Really?" Soul questioned.

"Uh-huh every time I'm out she always manages this place by herself, in fact I couldn't manage it without her!"

"Uh.. well you see... I don't think I-" I tried to reason but I guess I couldn't, well not with Wes.

"Aw why not Maka, trust me, this job is perfect for you! You'll be paid a lot more and you won't have to work as long!" Wes pleaded.

"I promise I won't work you too hard please I really need an assistant!" Soul began to beg.

All eyes were on me and I didn't like it. Me an assistant? For Soul Eater Evans? How is that even possible!? What if I screw up and manage to destroy the company!?

".."

"Fine I'll do it.." I answered regretting every word I just said.

"YES!" They both answered in sync.

So began my long, and almost painful life as an assistant, working for the big man himself, Soul Eater Evans.


End file.
